My life, my choices
by Minniemora
Summary: M for upcoming chapters. Angelica is trying to grow up, but she's going way too fast. She needs the help of her family and friends, but will she take the help?
1. Chapter 1

Angelica's POV

Yet another dinner outing with one of my mother's idiotic clients. I put on my hot pink dress and my extra long eyelashes because this is a really big client for my mom. She was begging me to be as nice as I can. She says he likes meeting people's families to actually see where the person is coming from. I don't see what the big problem is, I'm always sweet and on my best behavior. I guess I even fib to myself nowadays. "Angelica princess your mother needs this ok?" My daddy asked. "I know daddy, I'm going to do what I can." I promised. "Let's just make sure we keep this guy happy." He said kissing my cheek. On the car ride to the restaurant I almost fell asleep thinking about how bored I was going to be. I sat there for an hour smiling and just agreeing with my mother. I want my mom to be happy, I don't want her to be depressed anymore. My mom stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom and my daddy got a text a few minutes and excused himself. "Keep him entertained princess." My daddy whispered to me.

"You know you look exactly like your mommy." He smiled. "You know I've called her mommy about three times in the last six years." I said being smart. I looked up and he seemed shocked. "I mean thank you. My mommy's so pretty so I take that as a huge compliment." I said fluttering my lashes. "Well yes you're both very beautiful." He winked. "Thanks." I said sipping my drink. I felt him put his hand on my thigh and I felt ridiculously uncomfortable. I was trying to just act like he wasn't there until my mom or dad got back. "So how old are you?" He asked pushing his beer towards me. "I'm fourteen." I scowled pushing it back. He looked scared and pulled his hand away. "Listen sweetie if you want your mother to get my money I'd keep my mouth shut." He said. "How old did you think I was?" I asked. "At least eighteen." He shook his head. "Just please let my mom buy, I won't say anything!" I begged. "About what sweetie?" My dad asked. "Nothing daddy." I said standing up. "What happened?" My mom asked. "Nothing!" I said defensively. "Angelica." My dad said curiously. He knows he can make me tell him anything. I looked over at that loser and he glared at me. I shook my head and sat back down.

"Angelica I left something in the bathroom come with me." My mom told me. I walked with her and we went into the bathroom. "What happened out there?" She asked me. "Mom I told you nothing happened!" I yelled. "Look me in the eyes and say that." She said with her hands on her hips. "Fine! The freak made a move on me!" I confessed. She looked mortified. "Come on Angelica." She said pulling me by my wrist. She took me back out where the tables were and got right in the man's face. "Take your money and your child molesting ways and never call me again!" My mom screamed making a scene. My daddy walked over to her and tried to calm her down. "What are you talking about honey?" He asked holding her back. "He flirted with our daughter!" She blabbed. "You what?" He was so ticked off it scared me. My daddy doesn't mess around when it comes to me. I stood up and grabbed his arm. "Daddy its fine!" I told him. I could hear him grind his teeth and then he put his arm around my back and took me outside. I didn't think it was a good idea to leave that guy in there with my mom, but if anything she'll be the one handing it to him.

Charlotte's POV

What is with this creep? What grown man flirts with a fourteen year old girl? Granted she looks older, and she's beautiful, but that's not an excuse! If she's upset about this at all I _will_ sue that man. I already yelled at him, and when I went outside Drew was hugging Angelica. "Are you ok sweetheart?" I asked smoothing out her hair. "I'm fine mom, thanks for standing up for me." She looked really upset I could tell. "Honey don't let anyone step on you like that." I told her. "I don't, I just wanted you to get the money." She frowned. "Now sweetheart I don't care what happens, I don't want you to let anyone do anything like that to you again. I don't care if it's the president of the United States, no one treats Angelica Pickles like that!" I tried to get it together. Drew looked furious. "Come on princess we've got to get home." He said leading her to the car. No one spoke a word on the way back to our house. I feel so guilty for letting things happen like this. I raised Angelica to be polite to everyone I work with, and she didn't stand up for herself. I want my daughter to know that no matter who anyone is they are not allowed to treat you like you're an object. Who knows what he said to her! She's a little girl, and she might not even have known what he was talking about. Do I have to explain what he said to her?

I walked into Angelica's room and she was just sitting on her bed playing on her laptop. "Angelica honey tell mommy what happened." I asked taking her hat off her hat. "Nothing really, he just said that we were both hot, and then he put his hand on my leg, and then he pushed his beer in my direction, ok? I'm fine." She looked like she was trying to avoid talking about it. "Sweetie, you don't have to be upset about it. I'll make sure you will never see that man again. I knew when I met him he seemed like a loser. You know if I had a penny for every time I've had a man flirt with me in order to get their business I would be a billionaire!" Angelica plugged her ears and I apologized for that image. "Mom are all guys like that?" She asked me. "Of course not sweetheart, just look at your father." "Yeah, but mom you guys are married." She said. "Angelica there was a time when we weren't married." I told her. "So there are nice guys out there?" She asked. "I'm sure there's one or two." I joked. "I really hope that my boyfriend is one of them." She sighed. "You have a boyfriend?" I asked. "Thanks mom." She smiled avoiding the conversation. I see so much of myself in Angelica. I kissed her goodnight, and left the room turning off the lights.

Drew's POV

I was looking at an old photo album of Angelica. Her as a baby, and a little girl, even pictures of her ultrasound. I'm so angry that a grown man would flirt with a little girl, especially my little girl! It's best to try not to think about it. I don't want to be mad right now. Charlotte came in the room and lied next to me in our bed. "You ok?" I asked her. "I'm fine, how are you?" She sounded annoyed with the situation. "Angry, but as long as Angelica's fine, I am too." I sighed. She kissed me which made me smile. "I love you Char." I said wrapping my arms around her. Sometimes I feel like I'm married to a giant Cynthia doll. My wife is just the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm just worried that everyone will see Angelica the same way.

Angelica's POV

My parents were acting so weird at breakfast. They're usually not normal but it was even less normal than usual. "Angelica." My mom started. "Yeah mom?" I asked. "Your father and I were talking last night, and we just wanted to know if you had any problems going on in your life, or anything you want to talk about." They both looked concerned. "I don't have a lot of problems, but thanks for the concern." I said shrugging them off. "Princess we just want to make sure you've never ran into any problems like you did last night." My daddy said. I rolled my eyes. "Just let that go daddy it's not a big deal." I crossed my arms. "All I can say is that I've dealt with people I never want to see again, and this is just another one." I admitted. "Angelica just promise us that the next time you have any type of problem you'll tell us immediately." My mom asked. "Alright I promise." I sighed. "Good girl." My dad said pinching my cheek. He just loves to baby me, but hey I get anything I want. I took an apple from the fridge and started walking to school. I looked to my right and saw my cousin and his friends. "Hey Angelica." Tommy smiled. "What do you guys want this time?" I sighed. "What are you talking about?" He asked nervously. "I'm not an idiot Pickles. You always want something."

"Alright, well we were just wondering since you were going to that party tonight, if we could come too?" That's got to be the stupidest question he's ever asked. "No." I scoffed. "Angelica please! Come on why not?" They all asked. "Because that's my boyfriend's party, and he doesn't want a bunch of juveniles running around." I explained. It's like talking to eggplants. They all looked really upset. "C'mon listen. It's going to be too much of an adult like party for you. Teens only, sorry." I said turning around. "Angelica that's not fair!" Tommy complained. "Why don't you ask Darryl then?" I asked getting mad. "Because he's a jerk! He's worse than you!" "That's not how you get what you want Pickles." I said walking away. After school I ran home to my house. I put on my hot pink high heeled boots. I got out my special strapless dress on. Its plaid on the top and pink leopard on the bottom. I sat down to do my makeup and my hair. My mom walked by the door and looked at me weird. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Why are you getting dressed up?" She asked. "Cause I'm going out." I said spraying my hair. "No you're not." She said like she owns me. "Mom my boyfriend's having a party tonight." "So you do have a boyfriend. In that case absolutely not." She gave me a glare.

"Mom I'm fourteen now in four years I'll be long gone and if I were you I would want me to get some part time in so I don't go crazy when I leave." I explained. She looked really confused. "Angelica you're not going! End of the story." "Well write a new story then. Called "I hate my daughter."" I said turning my back to her. "Angelica I don't hate you, I love you." She's such a liar. "Of course you do, that's why you don't know my life at all. That's why you've neglected me since birth, and that's why you're standing there limiting me." "Angelica I may have been working like a dog since you were born, but I was doing that for you! I do know your life because I'm your mother and I can pick the lock on your diary with my fingernails, and I'm limiting you because I don't want you to get into trouble." She gave me a sincere look. "Mom I'm not going to get into trouble." I said looking back at her. We both hugged each other. "I'm sorry mom. I love you too." I meant that. I love my mom, and I want to be just like her one day, only I don't want to be a business woman. "I'm sorry I read your diary." She said. "It's fine. I only write the bad stuff on my laptop." I smiled. She looked shocked. "What's the password?" She asked. "Oh no, no no no mom you're not reading my private thoughts. I'd expect that from dad but not you." I laughed. She picked me up from my chair and practically threw me to my bed. "How did you do that?" I asked shocked. "Angelica face it, I'm strong and you weigh three pounds." She said typing random passwords on my laptop.

"So anyway, what's your boyfriend's name?" She asked. "Darryl." I responded. "Oh I remember hearing about him, he's fifteen isn't he?" "He turned sixteen today." I corrected. "You want me to let you go to a sixteen year old boy's house on his birthday? Angelica he's probably thinking of a gift you're giving him, but he's going to have to wrap." I didn't get that at first and then after a while I did. "Mom! That's so gross I don't want to hear that from you." I plugged my ears. "Well I'm sorry Angelica but that's the way boy's his age think. If you're smart, and I know you are, then you will wait until you're married. That's something you can't take back Angelica, and it's an emotional time." She warned. "I know mom, I've seen it happen, and I don't want to go through that, but to be honest Darryl's asked. I've said no, but he's asked probably three or five times." I said shyly. My mom looked mortified. "I'm so proud of you angel, I know it's hard, but don't let him change your mind. You're doing the right thing." She assured hugging me again. "Now I'm going to leave, but before I do I think I should tell you that you need to change your password because I cracked it five minutes ago." She winked. "How did you even do that?" "Don't ever say I don't know you." She said walking out of the room. I really can't believe I just had a sex talk with my own mother.

Drew's POV

I just love sitting outside on Friday night drinking lemonade. Charlotte came out with me tonight and I was holding her hand across the table when she poured a tiny bit of vodka into my lemonade. "You're going to need it." She looked upset. "What's wrong honey?" I asked. "Angelica's dating." She stated. I almost choked on the lemonade. "Are you serious?" I asked. Charlotte nodded. "Well how serious is it?" I asked. "Take a drink first." She warned. I drank the whole thing in one sip. "He asked her to have sex with him." That was all I needed to hear. "Let it out." Charlotte allowed. I started screaming as loud as possible. My baby girl! My little princess! The one I watched come into the world, and raised, and spoiled, and loved more than anything! I won't stand for this, I will _not_ stand for this! I stopped screaming and Angelica came running outside. "Is everything ok?" She asked. I welcomed her into my arms and I felt myself crushing her. "Daddy please let go." She begged. I released her and she tried to catch her breath. "You're single now." I told her. She whined. "Dad if you met Darryl you'd like him! He's a nice guy!" She defended.

"No Angelica I don't care if he was the nicest guy that ever lived I would never like someone who wanted to take you from me." I started to feel myself sweating. I feel bad for getting so angry in front of Angelica, but I won't let her ruin her life at fourteen! "Angelica I've always let you have everything you wanted, I've given you the world, and I've always let you do things your own way. Can you please just find someone else? Find someone who doesn't even think kissing is right before the age of eighteen, and then dump him when you turn eighteen." I pleaded. "Dad, I'll think about breaking up with Darryl, but that's only because _I _want to."I could tell it was because of me. "Thank you princess." I smiled kissing her. "I just wish you'd stop growing." Her mother added with a frown. "So do I." I mumbled. "Well I'm sorry I don't have a stop growing switch, but hey I'm still young." She said cheerfully. "I think it's about time we all went to bed." I said looking at my watch. "Drew it's eight." Charlotte corrected. "And it's Friday." Angelica complained. "Then let's go bake a pie and watch movies until we pass out." I said pushing them inside the house.

Tommy's POV

I'm sure Angelica won't mind if Dill, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, Phil, and me go over to Darryl's party just for a little while. I'm only kidding myself, but I'm sure she won't find us for a while and then she'll kill us. I walked outside and saw everyone already ready to go. We all walked there, and when we got into the house we couldn't even hear each other. The music was so loud and everyone was yelling and dancing. I didn't see Angelica, which means its party time! I grabbed a bowl of potato chips off the table and put my feet up on the coffee table. I was having such a great time until I looked up and saw Angelica's boyfriend making out with some other girl. I don't think I've ever felt so bad for Angelica. She actually likes this jerk! I took a picture of it with my phone and he noticed. "Hey aren't you Angelica's cousin? I don't want a bunch of four year olds at my party so why don't you get out of here?" He looked at me with an evil eye. "I'm twelve you jerk, and at least I have friends, I mean you probably aren't even friends with half the people here, and the other half only like you because of your parties!" I deflected. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me out of his house. I sent the picture to Angelica. I just made the caption say "sorry." I really am sorry. Even Angelica doesn't deserve that.

Angelica's POV

I was lying on the couch in between my parents watching TV and eating brownies when I thought I heard my phone buzzing. I picked it up and looked and saw it was a picture message from my baby cousin Tommy. "What's he want?" I asked myself aloud. I uploaded it to my phone and then looked. It was a dark and crowded room and two people making out. That's so gross! Why does Tommy think I want to see that? I looked at the caption and it said sorry. Is he sorry for making me want to puke? I took a closer look and noticed that it was Darryl kissing another girl. I dropped my phone and started crying instantly. I had this emotion run through me that I've never felt. I felt tears running down my face and my throat burning. I felt betrayal, and anger, and anguish and suicidal. My mom and dad noticed I was crying and tried to talk to me. I sobbed into my dad's sweater and I felt my mom patting my back. They didn't know what was wrong, but I felt like everything was wrong. I thought Darryl really loved me! I thought I really loved him too. My dad asked me what was wrong and I handed him my phone. My mom and dad looked at confused. "That's Darryl, and that's not me!" I sobbed. My mom gasped and hugged me tightly.

My dad seemed really _really_ mad and he put me in his arms. "Angelica, calm down princess." He was shaking with anger I could feel it. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked at my cell phone and deleted the picture. I saw that it was ten so I figured I could fall asleep if I went to bed. "I want to go to bed." I said sniffling. My mom told me she'd walk up with me. When we got upstairs she hugged me again. "Angelica don't feel bad about this. He doesn't know what he's losing." She told me. "Thanks mom. I'm going to sleep now so, good night." I said burying myself under the blankets. "Good night honey." She said turning my lights out and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelica's POV

Another day I have to go through without Darryl. I have to break up with him tomorrow when I see him at school. It's been a whole day and I still feel the exact same. Heartbroken, worthless, stupid, ugly, fat, and so much more. I've just never felt so bad! My parents come in my room about every two seconds to check on me. I thought my mom was going to shove food down my throat yesterday. I don't want to eat after what happened, one reason being he probably did that because I'm so fat, and second because I'm too upset to eat! My mom brought in a giant sandwich yesterday and told me to eat it, and when I said no she said if I didn't eat it then I couldn't watch T.V for three days,. When I said I didn't care she stuck it in my mouth and told me to eat it. I then realized if I didn't eat it, my mom was gonna kill me. I don't want to eat for the rest of my life, but I've seen a friend go through anorexia and I do _not _want that. I haven't left my room since Friday night, and I haven't even talked to my dad. He's come to my door a couple times, but he won't come in because he hates seeing me cry. My dad has never been able to see my cry. I remember when I was younger if I even got teary eyes he'd try to make whatever it was all better, but he can't make this all better.

Tommy's POV

Angelica never texted back and I haven't talked to her since I sent the text. I wonder how she's taking it. I bet she's forgotten about it already and she's making out with him right now. He's done worse things than this to her. I just remember sitting with my friends at lunch one time, and Angelica came up to us to eat lunch because she got in a fight with Darryl. It must have been really bad because she was so grateful that she bought Kimi's lunch since she forgot hers. After about fifteen minutes Darryl came by with his face all red, grabbed Angelica by the wrist and started screaming right in her face. Dil, Phil, and I told him to get lost or we'd get principal Pangborn. He left, but he told Angelica the conversation wasn't over. That was more than two months ago and they're still together! If I told my Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Drew they'd probably do something about it. My Aunt Charlotte doesn't let things she doesn't want to happen, happen without a fight. My Uncle Drew can be kind of a push over, but he won't stand for anything happening to Angelica.

Ever since she was born he's spoiled her, and kept her as far away from danger as he could. My dad says that when Uncle Drew was younger they would think about what kids they would have and dad always said he would have girls, and Uncle Drew always said he would have boys. Dad said that the day Aunt Charlotte had Angelica Uncle Drew said he wouldn't trade his 'perfect angel' for any boy in the world. Dad said that he wouldn't trade me or Dil either. My mom called me and Dil down to eat dinner. I sat down thinking if Angelica was ok or not. If she's really upset it's going to be my fault. I wonder if she's mad at me, or if she's mad at herself. My mom patted my shoulder. "Why aren't you eating sweetie?" She asked. "I'm just worried about something." I admitted. "Well what's it about?" She asked. "Mom if a guy cheated on a girl and her cousin sent a picture of him kissing the girl, what would she think?" "Well Tommy it depends how much did this girl love this boy?" "A lot for some dumb reason." I slouched. "Tommy did you cheat on your girlfriend?" She asked. "Of course not!" I defended. "Then what's this about?" Before I could answer the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled running to the door. I opened it and it was Angelica standing out in the pouring rain. I was so scared. I thought she was going to beat me up, or scream at me, or both. She looked me dead in the eye and just hugged me. "Can I talk to you for a minute Pickles?" She asked fighting tears. "Sure Angelica, do you want some dinner?" I asked. "I'm on a strict diet of nothing right now." She said walking upstairs. "Mom Angelica's here!" I looked over at her and noticed she figured out what I was talking about. Angelica was sitting on my bed when I got to my room. "So your parents aren't with you?" I asked. "They think I'm still in my room." She confessed. "How come?" I asked. "I've been there ever since you sent me that picture." She looked at me, and she looked hurt. "Angelica, come on you don't deserve someone to treat you that bad." I told her. "Why not Tommy? I'm such a bitch." She did start crying. I was shocked to hear her say that. "Angelica you have your moments, but you're not. You're my cousin." She cracked a smile. "Thanks Pickles." She sniffled. "It's no problem, but don't let that loser give you a hard time for breaking up with him." I warned. "Or what? Are you going to sick your team of pre-teens on him?" She asked sarcastically. It's just her nature she doesn't mean it. "Hey if we all went after him at once, we could take him." We both started laughing and my dad came in. He was on the phone.

"Your dad doesn't know where you are." He said handing the phone to Angelica. "Hello?" She asked. I couldn't hear Uncle Drew, but I bet he was mad at her from the facial expression she had. Then again he never really gets mad at her for anything. She hung up and looked at me like she was miserable. "Long story short my dad thought I had been kidnapped by my ex." She explained. "Why does he think that?" "If anything is goes wrong with me, he thinks the worst. Thanks for telling me Pickles, and talking to me. I appreciate it, and if you need me for something, I might be able to help." She half smiled and walked out my door. I have to remember that she's my cousin and even if she doesn't like to show her feelings, she's still got them.

Angelica's POV

My mom and dad looked at me like they were going to strangle me. "Angelica you can't leave without telling us! You know that!" My mom yelled. "I'm sorry! I just really wanted to talk to Tommy about something I can't talk to you about." "Princess you can talk to us about anything!" My dad promised. "Dad I can't talk to you about Darryl you don't even know him." I argued. "All I know is he made my little girl cry, and that's all I need to know!" My dad said. "I feel the same as your father." My mom agreed. I felt like breaking down! My parents think so highly on me, and this is what I do? "You know you really shouldn't expect someone like me to get a good guy, they don't want me." I said walking upstairs. I heard them following me, so I turned around. "Angelica when the time comes you will find that boy for you, and he will make you happy. To you he will be a good guy, and he won't cheat on you because you're the most perfect girl in the world." My mom explained to me. "Mom I really don't know what to believe anymore." I frowned. My parents both looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry I've disappointed you." I said closing my door. They both gasped and tried to say I never disappoint them through the door.

Tommy's POV  
>My mom and I sat down at the table with big pieces of chocolate cake to talk. "So would you like to tell me what's going on with your cousin?" She asked. "Mom I think I want to go over to Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Drew's house. I really think they should know a few things." I explained. "Well go on you can go right now if you want." She said. "Thanks mom." I said taking my cake. I ate it on the way over and my Aunt Charlotte answered the door. "Hi Tommy." She smiled. "Hi Aunt Charlotte, can I come in?" I asked. "Well Tommy now's not the best time. You see Angelica isn't doing so well right now." "That's why I'm here. I need to talk to you and Uncle Drew." I told her. She hesitated. "Of course Tommy come in." She said opening the door wider. I walked in and we both sat on the couch. "Well she's not opening the door." Uncle Drew sighed coming down the stairs. He looked really upset. "Hi Tommy, what are you doing here?" He asked sitting in a chair. "He came here to talk to us about Angelica." Aunt Charlotte explained. "Oh, well go ahead Tommy." He said.<p>

"Ok well I guess you guys figured out that Angelica got cheated on." They both nodded and had really angry and sad looks on their faces. "So I wanted to tell you what's really been going on. First off Darryl couldn't be a bigger loser. I don't know why Angelica even liked him to begin with. Second he's always putting her down. Angelica was sitting with me and my friends and Darryl came over to our table. We all figured Angelica would push him away and tell him to leave. We were all shocked when he grabbed her by the wrist and started screaming about how stupid she was, and that he was going to knock her teeth out." I explained. They both looked furious. "He threatened to hurt her?" Aunt Charlotte asked. "Well I think he has hurt her." I said quietly. They both looked really sad. "I think he really hurt her giant ego too. She told me she was on a diet of strictly nothing. I wonder if he called her fat or something." I explained. My Uncle Drew stood up and walked upstairs to get Angelica. I looked over and saw that my Aunt was crying.

"Aunt Charlotte, what's wrong?" I asked scooting closer to her. "I just feel so horrible. I didn't know someone was treating Angelica so badly." She admitted. "Well I know you, and I know you wouldn't let someone treat her like that, ever. Remember that guy who called her a brat?"I smiled. "Yes, I remember." She smiled back. "You almost chucked him across the room you were so mad! I thought I would die laughing when you told him." She covered my mouth. "Don't repeat that Tommy." She laughed. "Sorry." I smiled. Uncle Drew came back downstairs and he still looked really upset. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Angelica's crying again." He said sitting down. "I'd like to meet this boy." My Aunt Charlotte said. "So would I." My Uncle said angrily. "I think Angelica will be ok. Try not worry about it so much." I stood up. "Well I'll go make Angelica dinner, and then make her eat it." Aunt Charlotte said walking to the kitchen. "I'll help hon." My Uncle said following her.

*Next Morning*

Angelica's POV

Today's the day I've been dreading all weekend. I have to break up with Darryl today. I put on my makeup and my turtleneck sweater and left my hat on my desk. I put my hair up in barrettes today. I walked into my kitchen and skipped on breakfast like always. "Angelica have a great day at school princess." My dad said kissing my cheek. "I love you." I smiled. "I love you too angel." He said hugging me goodbye. I walked all the way to school and I really am scared of seeing Darryl. I have the worst case of butterflies in my stomach. It's only third period. I feel like he's going to kill me or something! I'm all by myself, and he's a lot stronger than me. "Hey sexy thing." Darryl said putting his hands on my hips. I moved his hands and he sighed. "What's wrong baby?" He asked. "Darryl can we talk in private?" I asked. "Alright." He said looking a little ticked off. "Darryl I know you're cheating on me." I told him. "Who told you that?" He asked like I shouldn't be mad about it. "Doesn't matter Darryl! I know, so we're totally over." I said getting mad. "Alright Angie listen to me. I decide when and if we're over, and I'm not done with you yet." He said squeezing my wrists and pushing me against a brick wall. "Darryl stop it that hurts!" I yelled.

"Oh, get over it! Now tell me who told you!" He threatened. "No one told me!" I screamed. He punched me in the face and kneed me in the stomach. I was on the ground and we were both shaking. "**Who told you**?" He howled. I couldn't even catch my breath and I felt blood running down my cheek. Darryl got over me and started punching me over and over again. I saw the door open and I heard Susie's voice. "Darryl what are you doing? Get off of her!" She yelled pushing him away. He didn't leave willingly but principal Pangborn heard the ruckus and dragged Darryl out of the room. "Angelica, are you ok?" Susie asked. I was crying from the pain and Susie looked really worried. "Thank you." I said to her. She hugged me and the examined my face. "I'll call your mom." Susie said getting out my phone. Principal Pangborn came back into see if I was ok. "Mrs. Pickles, Angelica needs you to come pick her up. No, but I think she might have to go to the hospital." I heard her say. "Your mom's really worried, she said she's bringing your dad." Susie informed me. "Thank you." I said taking back my phone. "I'll stay with you until they get here." She said helping me up. We walked with principal Pangborn to his office and we waited for ten minutes for my parents.

They came rushing in the office and when they saw me I thought they'd cry. "Angelica! Sweetheart go to the car with your father! I need to talk to your principal." She said blotting blood off my cheeks with a tissue. My dad grabbed my hand and he walked close to me. I'm really glad Susie was there to help me. We might have our differences, but she's there when I need her. My dad opened my door for me and sat in the driver's seat. "Princess how did this happen?" He asked with a shaky voice. "I tried to break up with him, and he said that he would decide when I could break up with him." I said crying. He was silent for a while. He opened the door violently and told me to stay in the car because he'd be right back. He ran back into my school and I got my butterflies back. My dad doesn't get mad like that!

Charlotte's POV

"Another thing! Why would you let him be alone with her? Something worse could have happened!" I yelled at Angelica's incompetent principal. He explained to me what happened, and I don't know why he would let this happen! She's a little girl, and she's been beaten by a boy! My sweet little girl's face was scratched and bloody. It was covering almost her whole face! Before I could yell at him again I heard Drew come in. He looked even madder than me. "Where's the boy?" He asked. "I think he's going to juvy." Susie said. "Well he's better off there. Charlotte we have to get Angelica to the hospital." He said grabbing my hand. I had forgotten about her waiting in the car! We both ran to the car and Angelica was in the backseat crying. "Sweetheart we'll be at the hospital soon." I promised her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy's POV

I haven't seen Angelica since this morning, or Darryl! I don't know what happened, but I hope it wasn't anything bad. Maybe he wanted to break up anyway, and he didn't even get mad. Maybe Angelica told him she heard it from me and now he's out to kill me. I don't know what to think! Maybe they haven't even seen each other today. I heard the bell ring and sighed. "Finally the day's over!" I said running outside. I looked around and just saw my friends. "Have you guys seen Angelica?" I asked. They all looked at each other and then at me. Suzie started walking towards me and I could sense something wrong. "Tommy your aunt and uncle came to take Angelica to the hospital earlier." She told me. "What? What happened?" I asked terrified. "I walked in this room when I heard Angelica screaming and Darryl was beating the heck out of her." Suzie frowned. I felt all sweaty and freaked out. I mean this is pretty much my fault! My cousin is in the hospital because of me. I told my mom what happened. She sounded disgusted because she's big on anti-violence, especially relationship violence. My dad got really mad about it too. He said that he and Uncle Drew should beat him up. My grandpa came around the corner. "What's all the yapping about?" He asked irritated. "Angelica's boyfriend put her in the hospital!" My mom said. My grandpa just stood there for a minute before he talked. "Where's my gun?" He asked. "Pop!" My mom scolded. "Well I don't want anyone laying a hand on any of my grandkids!" He said. "Pop relax, we'll go to the hospital, see Angelica and then we'll see how she is." My dad calmed him down. "Then you Drew and me can go shove him in a dumpster." He added. "Stu!" My mom said nudging him.

Drew's POV

"So do you want anything?" I asked Angelica. "Can I have a bottle of water daddy?" She asked. "Of course princess." I said going out the door. After wiping all the blood off of her face I can see her black eye, and busted lip. Her chin is bruised, her cheek is swollen, she has stitches under her eye and she feels sick! Charlotte was staying with her in the room, and when I came back in my little brother, my dad, my sister-in-law, and my two nephews were sitting in there too. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We heard about Angelica, we wanted to see how she was." Stu explained. "Well as you can see she's not doing that good." I said irritated. "Dad I'm fine." Angelica argued. I handed her the water bottle and sighed. "Why don't you tell us what happened?" Pop asked. Angelica looked at Tommy and then back at Pop. "My boyfriend just didn't want to break up." She explained. "Back in my day if we didn't want to break up we'd get on our knees and beg. Only the real dead beats would even think about hitting a lady." "Well Darryl isn't really a saint." Tommy said.

"You're telling me." I mumbled staring at my daughter. She looked at me like she was really in need of something, but I couldn't tell what. "Angelica, why don't we let you rest for a little while? We can all go out into the hallway." Didi suggested. Everyone walked out and Stu took me out with them. "Drew we gotta be able to help. Is there anything we could do for you three?" Stu asked. "That's very kind of you, but no I can take care of my daughter myself." I know I sounded cold, but she's my princess and she needs me, and only me. Maybe she needs Charlotte too, but only her parents. "Angelica, I know you're not feeling too well, but your parents need to know some of the stuff that loser said to you." Tommy said leaving the room. Charlotte and I both looked at our daughter lying in a hospital bed. "Sweetheart, we really should talk." Charlotte told her. Angelica looked really angry.

Charlotte's POV

I was holding my daughter's shaking hand. I can't tell if she's terrified or furious. "Why do you want to know?" She asked. "Because we love you princess." Drew said sitting closer to her. "He's done a lot ok?" She told us. "Princess, please just talk to us." Drew begged. "I just don't want to cry." She told us. "Angelica, honey it's alright to cry when you've been hurt." I told her. "Well, ok here it goes." She said taking a deep breath. "I think the first time he got mad at me was when we were sitting outside and he kept saying that he wanted to punch one of his teachers in the face and I was in a really bad mood so I told him to shut up or something. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a knot on my head the size of a baseball." She broke the news to us. I was taken away; I really didn't know what to think. "So he hit you on the head?" Drew asked. "No he pushed me off the chair and I hit my head on the concrete." She frowned. "Angel when was this?" I asked. "About five months ago." Angelica told us. "Why didn't you at least tell us you were hurt?" I asked. "I didn't want to break up with him." She started to cry. "Don't cry sweetie." Drew said cuddling her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She told us. "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad nothing worse happened." I said getting closer to them.

"He didn't really hurt me a lot, but he talked down to me pretty much every day, but I thought he would just stop. I thought it was just a phase or something." She said sobbing. "Please calm down Angelica." I begged kissing her cheek. "I'm ok, it's just I don't know why I stayed with him." She cried. Drew and I looked at each other, and then at our little girl. "What are some of the things he's said to you?" I asked. "He usually just said that I was worthless, stupid, and needed to lose some weight. He told me that I was hot and all this stuff, but he used to tell me that I shouldn't break up with him because no one else would want me." She cried. "Angelica he was just trying to put you down so you wouldn't leave him. Don't ever listen to a loser like that again princess." Drew said stroking her hair. I just wish I would have realized sooner that this was happening! She's still just a little girl! I just wish that I could take all her pain away, and she would feel better about herself.

Angelica's POV

My cousin seems to be the only one who really had a sense that anything was wrong. It's kind of sad that the kid I've picked on since his birth is being so nice to me, but I guess we have a close relationship considering we've been raised together. It's hard to admit it but at the end of the day we're kind of like brother and sister more than cousins. My parents took me back home after the doctors assured them I didn't have any permanent damage done to me. They were telling me how they wanted to pull me out of school and how they wanted me to be homeschooled from now on. I didn't come up with the most polite response. My exact words were "You're never around enough time to sing the alphabet how could you actually teach me anything?" and then slamming my door. I don't want my parents to feel like I don't love them, but just half the time I feel like they don't love me. I feel like no one loves me all the time. The closest things I have to friends are pretty much Susie, Dil, Tommy and his friends, and Harold. I think out of all of them the only one who likes me is Harold. Darryl is so right about me, I'm pathetic. I feel like throwing up and I've barely eaten today so I don't even know if I could. My mom opened my door about an hour of crying later.

"Sweetheart talk to me." She said patting my back. "Mom it's so hard." I said wiping my eyes. She held me closely. "I know baby, I know." She said petting my hair. "Just don't ever think your father and I don't care about you, because we love you so much." She smiled at me. "I love you guys too." I admitted smiling back. "Let's go downstairs and eat dinner." She said leading me downstairs by my hand. My dad smiled when he saw me come downstairs. "How are you princess?" He asked putting his arm around me. "I've been better." I honestly stated. I heard the doorbell ring, but my mom said she'd get it so I sat there with my dad. He kept looking at me like he was going to cry. I can tell he feels really bad about what happened today.

Charlotte's POV

I opened the door and this boy about five foot eight was standing there. He looked about sixteen or around there. I was curious about the scratches under his eye. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Is Angelica Pickles home?" He asked. "What's your name?" I asked crossing my arms. "Darryl ma'am." That sent my blood rushing. I stepped outside and shut the door. "Why are you here?" I asked holding back my anger as best as I could. "I want to apologize for what I did. I lost my temper, but she started it." "You know if I got my husband out here right now he wouldn't be this calm, and I'm trying my best not to hit you in the eye with my heel." I said stepping closer to him. "Why don't you call him out here then?" He started to get an attitude. "I can fight my own battles." I told him. "Then bring it on." He said violently pushing me into the brick wall. I was shocked, but I can't hurt him back he's a minor! "Stay away from my daughter!" I yelled. Tommy and his friends were riding their bikes down the street and saw what was going on. "Hey what are you doing here Darryl?" Tommy raised his voice. "Hey Pickles this isn't your business! By the way don't think I don't know who told your cousin about Paisley! I'll deal with you later though." He said turning back to me.

Tommy came up to Darryl and punched him which shocked me a lot. He has never had a violent bone in his body! Darryl seemed shocked too. "That was for my cousin!" He shouted kicking him. "That was for my aunt!" Darryl punched Tommy three times which got the other boys to come up to the fight. They all started ganging up on Darryl and Drew must have heard the noise because he came outside to stop it all. "Alright now what's going on out here?" He asked trying to calm everyone down. "That's Darryl!" Tommy pointed out. Drew looked at Darryl like he was going to explode. "Tommy, this isn't your fight, but thank you for what you tried to do for your cousin, now go home and tell your mom to put something on that bruise. As a matter a fact everyone go home, and you, if you ever touch my daughter again it won't be my nephew coming after you, it'll be me and I don't care how long they put me away!" Drew growled at Darryl. "We'll see what happens." Darryl said leaving to go home. "Let's go eat." Drew said acting like nothing just happened. We walked back inside to Angelica who was eating a lot better than she has been since this mess started.

After dinner I noticed my shoulder felt wet right where it was pushed into the wall. I looked and there was blood trickling down my arm from my shoulder. I didn't know it was that bad, I thought it was only a scratch. I held a rag to the cut for a while until Drew came in our bedroom. "Char what happened?" He asked concerned. "Nothing, just that little criminal pushed me and I guess it was a lot more forceful than I thought." I explained. "He hurt you too? That's it! We're suing him and his parents for being the worst child raisers in the world!" Drew said losing his temper. "I'm sure Didi will be on our side, and Pop, Stu, Betty, Howard, Kira, Chas, Lucy, Randy." I stopped him from talking. "Drew it's not going to kill me calm down." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry Charlotte. It's just that Angelica got hurt by him so there's me wanting him to rot jail, and now hurting you too I want him in the electric chair." He explained. I hugged him. "Angelica doesn't want anything to do with him anymore Drew, don't worry about us." I said kissing him. "You know Darryl had scratches under his eye." I told Drew. He frowned. "Our poor little girl was trying to defend herself." He put his face in his hands and actually started to cry. I sat next to him and hugged him and tried to think of what I could do without anyone else I love getting hurt, or hurt again.

Didi's POV

Tommy came home with a black eye! It's swollen and it's just horrible! I asked him how he got it and he told me this big story about how he had been fighting with the same boy who hospitalized Angelica because he was threatening Charlotte. I feel proud I raised such a sweet son, but I do not like the fact someone hurt him! He stood up for his family which was so good, and it's how I raised him, but it makes my stomach twist. "Tommy do you need something sweetie?" I asked. "Mom relax, I'm fine." He laughed. "Tommy this isn't a good thing. You could have been really hurt!" I told him. He sighed and looked at me with beaten face. "I'm fine mom. I just didn't want Darryl to hurt anyone else." He explained. "Well I'm proud of you, but never put your hands on somebody Tommy." I warned. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. "Stay out of trouble Tommy." I begged. "I'll try mom." He promised me. I smiled and walked out of the room. He better mean it too!

Angelica's POV  
>After dinner I lied down and tried to take a nap so I take my mind off of this horrible day. I had been sleeping for three hours before Susie called to check on me. "Hello?" I answered. "Hi Angelica, how are you feeling?" Susie asked. "Fine, it's been a long day." I groaned. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I also wanted to invite you over for a sleepover this Friday, you know just to get your mind off everything." She asked. "Listen Susie I appreciate you saving me from Darryl this morning, but I'm not a charity case." I told her. "Look Angelica I really just want you to be happy right now. You can't be happy right now. You'll have fun." She offered. "Alright, alright I'll ask my parents." I settled. "Ok, bye Angelica." She said hanging up the phone. I walked downstairs and my parents were sitting down reading. "Angelica it's late why aren't you asleep?" My mom asked. "I took a nap, but I had to ask you something. Susie just called and asked me if I wanted to sleep over at her house on Friday." "Well do you want to stay over there?" My mom asked. "I really do. It'd be nice to just hang out with a friend for a while." I told her. "Well if you want to, of course you can go princess." My dad stated. "Thanks." I smiled walking away.<p>

*Friday*

My mom has been driving me to school every day the whole rest of the week. She's been so worried about me it's crazy. My dad has been the same way, so I'm glad I'm finally getting out of my house for a night. I sat down packing my bag. I packed my makeup, some magazines, my cell phone, my blanket, and some clothes. I grabbed my suitcase put my hat on and sat down to cover my stitches with cover-up. "Bye mom, bye dad!" I called. "You're leaving already?" My dad asked. "I'll be back soon." I told him. "Be careful." He said kissing me goodbye. I walked to Susie's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Carmichael answered the door and welcomed me in. "Hi Angelica! We've been so excited for you to come over. How are you?" She's always just so overly nice. It creeps me out. "To be honest I've been better." I sighed setting my bags down. "Well how are those stitches healing up?" She asked. "They're really irritating me when I'm trying to sleep or take a shower." I explained. "Well you probably shouldn't try to cover them up with makeup sweetie, it might affect the healing process." She told me handing me a paper towel.

"Thank you." I said patting off the makeup. "Well Susie and the other kids are still at the library, so go ahead and get settled in. They should be home soon." "Thanks Mrs. Carmichael." I said walking in the guest room. I sat there writing in my diary until Susie came home ten minutes later. "Hi Angelica." She smiled. "Susie listen, don't feel sorry for me ok? I'm totally fine." I promised. "Alright then, what's that?" She asked. "Oh just my diary. Ever since I figured out my mom could hack into my computer I put my secret stuff in my diary. I told her I never write anything important in here so she wouldn't bother checking." I explained. "How come you never think this much in algebra?" She joked. "Because where will algebra get me in life?" I asked. "Girls, dinner!" Mrs. Carmichael called. "Coming mom!" Susie called back. "So how's your eye?" Susie asked me. "Its fine I guess. It just really freaks me out that someone can turn on you in two seconds like that." I said getting that twisting feeling in my stomach again. "Don't think about it too much Angelica." Susie told me noticing how I felt. We sat at the dinner table with her dad, mom and annoying brothers.

I noticed that all the guys at the table, including Susie's dad were all staring at my face. I tried to ignore it until Buster started laughing. "What's so funny?" His mom asked. "Nothing mom." He mumbled eating his food. "Angelica, aren't you hungry?" Mr. Carmichael asked. I looked down at the food on my plate and I was really wondering how many calories were in this stuff. I just started eating the broccoli on the plate. I didn't even want to look at the mayonnaise infested burger, but I didn't want them to think something was wrong with me. "I'm allergic to mayonnaise." I lied. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I'll get you one with no mayonnaise." She smiled going back into the kitchen. She put a mayonnaise free burger on my plate and I took a small bite out of it. Susie looked at me like she thought I was up to something. I started eating the salad and then drank the glass of water in front of me. "Thanks for dinner, I'm stuffed." I said standing up. "Angelica, are you sure you ate enough? We're having chocolate cake for dinner." Susie's mom smiled. "Oh, um maybe later." I fake smiled back.

Susie's POV

I walked into my room and Angelica was tying her shoes to outside. "Want to go for a walk?" She asked putting up her hair. "I think I need a few minutes for my food to digest, I'll meet up with you later." I told her. She ran outside and I ran to the guest room. I really don't know why she's wearing a sweater when it's over eighty degrees outside. I grabbed her diary and noticed there was a lock on it. I looked around for the key. I looked in all the shoes she brought, which was way too many just for one night. I looked in her pillow case and then looked down at her purse. I looked through her whole purse and found her key on her keychain. I opened the lock of her diary quickly and flipped to today's entry. "Day seventeen of as little food I can possibly eat. Even if Darryl and I are over, I still get that I'm disgustingly fat. My parents expect so much from me, and say how perfect I am. I can't be perfect if I don't lose at least fifteen pounds." I read. I locked it quickly back and my brain scrambled. What am I supposed to do? I can either tell somebody or just confront her about it. I went outside to talk to her about it, but I didn't see her anywhere. "Angelica!" I called. I started to worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Susie's POV

I walked around my neighborhood looking for Angelica. I ran through yards, and through bushes, but I had to find Angelica! I had to stop and catch my breath, because it's so hot outside I feel like I'm melting. Angelica has to be close by, she's wearing a sweater! "Hey Susie, you finally caught up." Angelica said trying to breathe. "There you are, are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine! Let's keep running." She panted. I felt sweat running down her arms like water being poured on them. You could see the sweat stains seeping through the sweater. "Angelica stop!" I shouted. "Too fast for you?" She joked. "Angelica stop! It's too hot to be wearing a sweater!" I pointed it out. "Fine, fine." She said stripping down to her sports bra. She looked like a painted skeleton. "Angelica why don't we go home and get something to eat?" I asked. "I just ate Susie, good grief are you trying to make me fatter?" She asked turning around and running again. I started chasing after her, but she's way faster than she used to be. I ran after her, but I stopped when she landed at my feet. "Angelica!" I shrieked kneeling next to her. She was out cold, just lying there on the sidewalk. When I tried to wake her up I started to notice how bad her condition already was.

I grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and called my mom. My mom's a doctor she'll know what to do. She told me not worry and not to move Angelica. I tried to stay calm until I saw my mom running up to us. She checked Angelica's pulse and made me help carry her. My dad and brothers looked freaked out when they saw us bring her in. "Call her parents Randy! She probably doesn't need medical attention, she just got overheated it looks." My mom explained. I don't know how she doesn't notice that Angelica is as skinny as a twig. Angelica started to move around a little bit. "Sweetheart, stay still until your parents come." My mom told her. "Is she ok?" I asked. "She should be, but what happened?" She asked. "Mom, I don't think Angelica's been eating like she should." I quietly admitted. "I can tell." She frowned holding Angelica's skinny arm. "She's really not going through a good time in her life right now." I thought out loud. "No she's not, but you're her friend Susie. She really needs you now more than ever." My mom said putting her hand on my shoulder. "She said in her diary it's only been a couple weeks. Angelica's parents probably aren't doing so well right now either. I sat on the couch holding an icepack on Angelica's forehead until her parents came. Her dad picked her up and carried her to the car, but my mom stopped her mom from following them to tell her something.

Charlotte's POV

Lucy grabbed me by the arm and told me we had to have a serious talk. She Drew to take Angelica home and put her in bed immediately, and she would bring me home. I sat down with her and she looked very grim, as if I wasn't worried enough about Angelica. "Charlotte, I'm afraid Angelica has a very serious mental disorder." Lucy hinted. "Excuse me?" I am shocked to hear her say something like that. "Now Charlotte I'm not insulting her. I'm just pointing out that she really is suffering from what her ex boyfriend said to her. Surely you've noticed the weight loss." I started feeling angry with Lucy, but I know it's not her fault. "Lucy let me deal with my own daughter. You don't know her ex boyfriend, and unfortunately I do. Thanks for helping my daughter." I said picking up her luggage. "Charlotte, just please get her help. I've seen this kill girls left and right." "Lucy, do you really think it's that bad?" I asked. "If she looks like that after a few weeks, I'd say it would be two to three months." She reluctantly admitted. I swallowed my tears and Lucy took me home.

I could barely stand to go see Angelica in such bad condition. I knocked on her door and Drew opened it. "Angelica sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked holding her hand. "I ran too fast." She said with tears in her eyes. "Angelica we both know that's not true." She turned away from me. "Sweetheart we have to talk. We have to talk right now." I told her turning her around. "Sweetie you have to understand how beautiful you are! When you were born and I had you in my arms I cried, and cried. I knew that you were the most perfect child in the entire world. Don't try to make yourself change because you're beautiful enough." "Mom, I'm not perfect! I will never be perfect! I'm loud, and I'm stupid, not to mention I am the fattest teenage girl in history. I weigh a hundred and ten pounds mom! I need to be at the most ninety pounds!" She has the skinniest limbs I've ever seen! She has lost quite a lot of weight.

This is not my daughter, she's never like this. She's never put herself down in her life! This boy has put all of these awful thoughts in my poor little girl's head! "Angelica I want you to gain some weight. I just want you to be healthy and safe." I told her. "You also want me to be fat." She scoffed. I pulled her out of bed and took her to her bathroom mirror. "Look at yourself! This isn't fat it's sickly skinny!" I yelled at her. She started to get mad at me I could feel it. "You don't even know what sickly skinny is! I don't want this much weight on me!" She yelled running out of the bathroom. I tried to go after her, but I decided to read her computer journal. There were no entries for the past few weeks which makes me suspicious because I know she writes every night. I went to go find her but I tripped over her bag and her diary was already unlocked.

Drew's POV

I saw Angelica run down the hallway so I chased after her as quickly as I could. "Angelica!" I called. She wouldn't slow down for the world. I grabbed her by the shoulder and took her into my arms. I know that this is going to get worse before it gets better, but my daughter is going through the worst phase she has ever had, and I will make it stop if it kills me. We were on the floor and she was sobbing uncontrollably. "Princess please stop crying." I begged. She's so hysterical right now. I kissed her on the cheek and she weakly hugged me. Charlotte came running down the stairs and stopped when she saw us. She joined us in the hug and begged Angelica to go with her to therapy. Angelica kept crying but said she'd go. I hugged her even tighter. "I love you so much angel." I told her.

*One week later Charlotte's POV*

I looked at my daughter biting her fingers and tapping her foot on the floor worrying about her first day of therapy. I held her hand to try to make her less scared, but she took it right back. She still hasn't been eating that well. I've managed to get her to eat about two times a day, but only an apple and sometimes some oatmeal. Apparently I'm lucky to even get her to eat that, but I don't take no for an answer. She's not happy with me, because she doesn't understand I am trying to help her. "Miss Pickles, come take a seat please." They asked Angelica. I sat outside talking to Drew on my phone while she went in the room.

Angelica's POV

"Would you like your mother in here?" She asked. "If it's ok with you I'd like to talk just to you, but you can repeat anything I say to her." I told her. I don't want my mom to hear anything from me, but I'm ready to finally talk."How old are you sweetie?" She asked me first. "I just turned fifteen." "So we're here to talk about your eating habits. Why don't you tell me honestly what you've eaten today?" I was quiet before I answered that question. "Nothing, I wasn't really hungry." I explained. "It's four in the afternoon. Were you not hungry, or did you not want to eat?" She asked. "I really just don't want to gain any weight." I sighed. "So the next question I'm going to ask is, how do you feel about your physical appearance?" "I hate it." I told her feeling my blood rush. "Does anyone ever put you down? For instance calling you names, or making fun of your appearance?" "Well my ex boyfriend Darryl did almost every day." I confided. "Angelica please, please don't listen to people. I think the only flaw to you, is that you're too thin, and people won't see how beautiful you are, they'll just see a girl that won't eat." She looked at me for the minute of silence that came next.

"I see you have some stitches. Do you mind if I ask how you got those?" "Darryl gave them to me when I tried to break up with him." I said putting my head down. "You should not feel bad about that Angelica! His mistakes are not your fault. Now please tell me, was this the first time he's ever hurt you?" She asked. I wouldn't respond. "Angelica?" "No, he's done it a lot more than once, but I never told anyone the whole story." I said crying. "Well if you feel comfortable telling me, I'd love to listen." She smiled. "Well this to be honest wasn't even the worst he's hurt me. There was one time he was yelling at me and I tried to walk away from him but he called me a name I refuse to repeat and pulled me down the stairs. I sprained my wrist and hit my head so bad I got really dizzy."

"How did you explain this to your parents?" She asked. "I didn't. My parents are way too busy for me, they always have been. Sometimes I just don't even think they wanted me. Actually I think that a lot." I just keep talking. I never tell someone I don't even know everything about me! "Well Angelica I am so glad you've told me so much, but I think it's time for you to go home. I do want you to work on eating more before I see you next time. Take it slow at first you don't want to gain a lot too quickly, but I think you would look so much better if you gained, let's say ten pounds. Don't worry though gaining is the fun part." She laughed. I smiled back at her and left the room. My mom took one look at me and then went to talk to my counselor.

Charlotte's POV

I have to find out what Angelica told this woman or it'll eat me alive. "How can I help you Mrs. Pickles?" She smiled. "What's wrong with my daughter?" I asked. "Well she's anorexic, but you see I found out why. She had an abusive relationship and she doesn't think her parents want her." She told me. "What do you mean don't want her?" I asked. "She told me she thinks that you and her father didn't want to have her." I was taken back. I never knew Angelica felt that way! Drew has been like a slave to Angelica her whole life, and she's always been my favorite person ever since she was conceived. Before I could even see her I loved her. "Thank you for all your help today." I said walking out. I wrapped my arms around my daughter the second I saw her. She hugged me back and we sat in the car silently.

"Angelica I love you so much sweetheart." I told her. "I love you too mom." She said staring out the window. "Angelica do you know why I named you Angelica?" I asked. "No." She looked at me interested. "It's because when I had you I thought you were an angel. You looked absolutely perfect, and you were the best baby in the world. Now you're the best teenage girl." I said with a smile. "Thanks mom." She smiled back. "Want to go get something to eat?" I asked. "I'd love some food right now." She smiled. I ruffled her blonde hair. "That's my girl." I smiled.

Lil's POV

My boyfriend still hasn't called me back! This could be an emergency. What if I'm right? I think Phil might murder my boyfriend. I don't care though. After what happened with Angelica's boyfriend I am so lucky to even have my boyfriend. He never hits me, or even talks bad to me at all. I love my boyfriend and he really loves me. "Hey Lil." He said leaning through my window. I giggled and climbed out the window with him. We walked to the park and he pulled out a blanket and we laid down on it. "Lil, are you sure you're ready?" He asked. "I'm thirteen! I'm a teenager, you're my boyfriend, there's a full moon. I'm very ready." I said kissing him. "I love you Lil." He said taking my hair down. "I love you too Jaden." I said laying back.

*Two weeks later Angelica's POV*

I was sitting with my cousin and his friends like I have once a week since I've come back to school. I owe them at least some of my presence after what they've done for me. Plus Tommy and Dil feel bad for all the weight I've lost, so they give me their brownies. I figured out the best possible way I can handle things. I eat and make everyone happy, and then I throw up right after lunch until I feel like I didn't even eat. That way everybody's happy and my mom and dad will stop worrying. Mom has asked me why I haven't gained weight and I told her it'll probably just gain gradually or something. After lunch I went into the bathroom and I started throwing up and while I was rinsing my mouth out and I heard crying. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what's wrong?" I sighed. Lil came out of a stall and wiped the makeup off her cheeks. "Angelica please, please don't tell." She begged. "That you were crying?" I asked. "No, I think I might be pregnant." She sobbed. I was just petrified I didn't even believe it. "Ok we're going to a convenience store." I said taking her by the arm. "Angelica we have class!" She sniffled. "Get over it Lil this is serious." I explained.

We got to the convince store and I told Lil to wait in the bathroom while I bought a test. I grabbed one and went to pay for it when I heard a really familiar voice behind me. "Angelica?" It was my uncle Stu. I turned around shocked. "What's going on?" He asked looking at the test and then at me back and forth. "Uncle Stu you just have to believe me. This is not mine, a friend of mine thinks she's in trouble and she was too embarrassed to get this herself!" I promised. "Angelica, please tell me the truth." He said holding his head. "Uncle Stu I haven't even kissed a boy in two months, I'm too skinny to be pregnant, and I'm a virgin!" I told him. He shushed me. "I believe you, but you need to get back to school." "I will right as soon as I help my friend." I said going to buy the test. I walked into the bathroom with Lil and we waited for the results. She didn't want me to see them but she hugged me and we went back to school.

Drew's POV

My brother was supposed to be over thirty minutes ago! I heard him finally come in the door carrying a couple bags. "You're never going to believe this." He set down the bags. "Guess who I saw skipping school to buy a pregnancy test?" He asked. I sat down next to him. "Who?" I asked shocked. "Your daughter." I choked on my coffee. "Is this some kind of awful joke?" I asked. "No, but she told me she was getting it for a friend, and I'm almost positive she was telling the truth. Plus, I think I saw her come in with someone." He told me. "I need an aspirin." I said holding my head and sweating.

Lil's POV

My brother was sitting next to me on the couch before he got up and went to get popcorn. Earlier at school I thought I was going to die. He told me he wanted to know where I went after lunch, but I wouldn't tell him so he told mom and dad, but what can I even tell them? I thought I was pregnant? I might actually be pregnant! I couldn't even understand my test! I'm only thirteen my parents will murder me! My dad might flood himself in tears, and my mom might go hunting for my boyfriend! There's no way I can win in this situation. If I'm pregnant what will people think and say about me? My dad came in my room to kiss me goodnight and I broke down crying. He looked scared so he gently hugged me and kissed my cheek. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked. "Daddy please don't be mad. Please daddy please." I begged. He held me tighter. "I could never be mad at you Lilly bear." "Dad I think I'm pregnant." I sobbed. He froze not moving his arms. "Sweetie there is a certain thing you have to do to make a baby." He told me like I was three. "Dad, I did that thing." I sobbed again. I heard him start crying too and he held me ever tighter while we cried together.

Dad walked me to my parents room to tell me mom. She thought he was kidding, but then she got mad. She grabbed me by the wrist and handed me two pregnancy tests. "Take em' both." She said. My mom never looked at me that angry before. I took them both and set them on the counter to see what was going to happen. My mom sat with me in silence for a while. She finally went back into the bathroom and came out with misty eyes. I held my breath, and my dad squeezed my hand tightly. "You're pregnant." My mom choked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Lil's POV

My parents won't even let me go to sleep right now. They're asking me about who the father is, and if he knows, and all this stuff I don't want to talk about!

"Lil I'm not going to ask you again. Who is the father?" My mom asked.

"Mom you don't know him!"

"Well that's not gonna be true for long!" My mom said angrily. I've never seen my mom mad at me. I've seen her mad at other people, but never me. My dad sat near me but looked scared for me, and of my mom. He held my hand and when my mom stopped asking me questions she started crying. My dad looked me up and down then kissed my cheek.

"Lil we love you, but you've gotten yourself into a horrible situation, and you're barely thirteen." He said breaking down too. I started crying and before we knew it Phil was frozen in the doorway.

"Am I missing something?" He asked.

"Phil sit down." My mom told him. He wouldn't even look my way.

"Did someone die?" He asked.

"No Phil, but your sister made a mistake. Now she's gonna have a baby." She explained.

"My baby wasn't a mistake." I corrected.

"Lil, you planned this?" My mom asked angrily.

"No! I didn't mean it like that." Phil ran out of the room and got his baseball bat out.

"Jaden got you pregnant?" Phil yelled.

"His name is Jaden eh? Get the steel one Philly." Mom said.

"Daddy, do something!" My dad just let them go find my boyfriend's house. I haven't even told Jaden yet! I really hope he doesn't hate me. My dad tucked me into bed.

"You need a lot of sleep now that you're… the way you are. When you wake up daddy will make you a big breakfast. Good night sweetie." He said kissing me. I really know this is killing my dad inside and it makes me feel guilty. I feel sick to my stomach, so sick. I tried to fall asleep but I started sweating horribly and threw up three times. I had a bad fever, but I caused my family enough problems for one day, so I just laid there.

Angelica's POV

I walked in my house from school and my parents stopped me dead in my tracks. "Why did you skip class?" My mom asked. "Mom I had to help a friend ok?" I said trying to walk away. "A pregnant friend?" She asked. "A _possibly_ pregnant friend: who you actually know." I told her. They stood there for a little while.

"Just please, Angelica, please tell us you're not pregnant."

"I am a virgin!" I snapped. They both stepped back. "Please just get that already! I am a virgin!" I caught my breath from yelling. My mom looked at her feet, and then my dad, then me.

"Who is pregnant?" She asked.

"Lillian Marie Jill Deville." I told her. My parents both looked the same at me. They looked overjoyed I wasn't pregnant, and overwhelmed a girl they've known her whole life was pregnant at thirteen. My head was throbbing so I went and laid down until my phone rang. It was Darryl. I can't believe he's calling me right now! I didn't answer him the four times he called. If I called Tommy I know he'd be ticked off that Darryl wanted to talk to me. I couldn't help but pick up the phone and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"What the heck is wrong with your family?!" He yelled.

"You're the one who attacked my mom, my cousin, and me. I think it was pretty stupid of you to call me, but then again when have you _ever_ done something smart?"

"I'd rather be stupid than stupid AND fat like you. Call me back when you're not so self centered skank."

I scoffed hanging up. It was the shortest conversation we've ever had, but I hope he gets I don't like him anymore. Five minutes later my mom came up the stairs.

"Angelica, are you hungry?" She asked me handing me a plate of casserole. I took the fork and pulled up a bite of it, and the cheese was stringing down, with cream dripping from it. I handed it back to her.

"Thanks mom. Thanks for trying to poison me with your fattening heart-attack-waiting-to-happen food." I rolled my eyes. She frowned.

"Sweetheart I just want you to eat. Look at you! You've got bones for a body!" She pointed out. The therapy got me wanting to eat again, but Darryl's words have me doing the opposite.

Charlotte's POV

I walked down the stairs trying to keep control. I wanted to lash out at Angelica, but it wasn't her fault! I wanted to cry because she's going to die from this, but I can't cry. I have to be strong for her. I took out some broccoli and started cooking it in cream and butter. I wanted to fatten my daughter up without her realizing it. Drew saw what I was doing and smiled wanting to help save his daughter. He made a ceaser salad with thick sauce but added more lettuce so Angelica wouldn't notice too much. I started worrying about the fact that my daughter's well being might be damaged by all of this junk, but then I remembered if she didn't eat something like this soon, she'd die.

"What're you guys doing?" Angelica asked. We both leaped and turned around to see our daughter standing there with her arms crossed and her angry eyes.

"We're trying to save our only child's life." I defended. She was shaking, and I can't tell if it was from anger, or because she didn't even have the strength to stand. "Honey sit down." I asked her. She turned away and I started to lose it. "Now!" I ordered sitting her down. She looked up at me with piercing glare.

"You're gonna eat until you're full, do you understand?" Ever since she was born Drew had never been stern with Angelica; unless he thought she was in some kind of danger.

"NO!" She fought. "I will not eat! You can't make me eat!" Drew and I held her in her seat as she cried. It broke my heart, but I had to hold my ground. We all sat there for over ten minutes before she took a bite. "Done." She told us. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Finish everything." I saw the look on her face and I felt so bad about it. "Please." He begged. Angelica started to stuff the food down and eat it as fast as she could. I was shocked to see her eating it all, but when she finished Drew and I were so relieved.

"Now tomorrow you can eat whatever you want for breakfast, as long as you eat something. You don't have to eat all this food, but Angelica we want you to eat." I pleaded. She sighed and frowned, then nodded and left. Drew and I hugged in celebration.

Angelica's POV

My parents decided to feed me disgusting fattening food. It's like they want me to be nine hundred pounds! I know what I'm going to do. I'm giving my parents what they want, and I'm giving me what I want too. A better body. I leaned over my toilet and tried to make as little noise as possible and just started purging. I wanted to make sure there was nothing left at all left in me. I wanted to lie on the floor and die afterwards. My head was reeling, and my body was sweating, and I was shaking all over. My eyes were tearing up and I fell over. I couldn't even stand up, so I decided to get back on my knees and purge a little more. I can't be fat. I can't eat. I can't be worthless. I can't live another day.

Lil's POV

My parents keep watching me. I'm not even allowed to leave my room! They think I'll sneak out to meet with my boyfriend. Jaden was probably horrified because I think my brother and mom went after him with a bat or three. My stomach hurt after breakfast and my dad wouldn't leave me alone when I was in pain no matter how much I begged.

"We're back!" My mom called sounding so much happier then when she left. "I sat down with that kid's parents and don't worry Lil, you won't be seeing him anymore." She told me.

"What?!" I asked as I felt my heart pound. "Mom! I love him you can't just break us up!" I started to tear up and she stood and sat me down.

"Whoa girl take it easy." She warned. "You can't get all worked up now. You're stirring up two."

"I can't just calm down! Who's gonna raise my baby with me?"

"You're a thirteen year old little girl!" Daddy fought. "I don't see why you can't get an abortion!"

"Howie would you have let me abort these two?" My mom asked. My dad ran down the hallway crying and Phil followed him not wanting to be around me.

"Mommy please" I tried to get her to go back.

"Lil you're on your own with this. You got yourself into it." She told me. "I'll help you whenever you need me to, but you'll be a single parent until you're old enough."

"Old enough for what?!" I snapped.

"To get married! For this responsibility!"

"I'm giving the baby up. I can't look at it if I can't raise it with the man I love!"

"Man?! He's fourteen! You all are pups, little toddlers!"

"We are NOT and now I'm having a baby and can, and _**will**_make my OWN choices!" I yelled stomping away.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil's POV

My parents wanted to talk to me while Lil was sleeping and couldn't hear us. After trying to kill Jaden, his parents didn't really like me all that much. I didn't care what they thought of me just for the fact that the jerk got my sister, my _thirteen year old___sister, pregnant!

"I agree that Lil shouldn't be dating the boy anymore, but shouldn't we at least make him take some kind of responsibility?" My dad asked my mom. She looked at him and slammed a fist on the table.

"The kid said he didn't want anything to do with the baby, and the parents said they wouldn't let him anyway. That irresponsible kid doesn't deserve to be in my grandkid's life!" She was steamed to say the least.

"I guess I agree with you Betty, but what could have made her like him in the first place?"

"He's a jock! He preys on girls like Lil who don't know what they're doing. He wants them to have sex with him just because he's obsessed with himself and thinks he's giving them some kinda opportunity."

"MY daughter though." My mom thought out loud. "Why would he go after her?" My dad and I were quiet, but we had to do something for Lil. She's stuck with this kid, and I can't even believe my TWIN is going through all this. I heard a loud thud and Lil staggered out of her room with her hair all tossed around.

"Mom do we have any peanut butter?" Lil asked groggily. My mom stood up and helped her to the kitchen: then handed her a jar. "Thank you." She smiled weakly as she walked to the kitchen drawer. My dad and I just sat there watching her, and wondering what was going on. She grabbed a spoon and put the biggest spoonful of peanut butter I' ever seen in her bowl, then walked to the fridge and pulled out an orange.

"She's already having cravings." My mom said out loud. All three of us sat there and watched my sister devour an entire bowl of peanut butter and orange slices.

"That's sick!" I said to myself. Lil flashed me a look, and I rolled my eyes then headed to my room.

Angelica's POV

"Come on, come on, come on!" I whined looking down at the stupid stick on the countertop. My parents were finally out of the house and I could take this stupid, worthless, pathetic test. I shouldn't have to take this stupid thing! Have I mentioned it's stupid? I looked back at it and sighed. It was taking forever: the box says two minutes, and it's been one. My period's over two months late and there's only two things it could be. I hope it's from my bulimia, but if it's not I am going to _kill_ Darryl. This wasn't my idea! That loser-

"Angelica?" Oh please no.

"One second daddy!" I said locking my door. I heard his footsteps get closer and closer until he was at the door.

"Princess, mommy and I need to take you somewhere special, will you meet us downstairs?"

"Give me a few seconds and I'll be right there!" I said nervously staring at the test. I looked back at the timer and there was twenty seconds left. I closed my eyes tightly. There won't be a plus. There won't be a baby. There won't be an explanation. There will not be a weight gain. Ding. I opened my eyes and it felt like there were weights pulling them down. I looked down with a big breath and fell to the ground. Plus.

"Angelica is everything ok in there?" I sucked in my tears and walked out with a smile.

"Everything's fine daddy. I was just fixing my hair." He smiled and guided me down the stairs.

"Your mother and I have been planning this for a while, so I'm excited for you to finally be able to do this." He took me to the car and blindfolded me.

"What's going on?" I asked impatiently, but I was too stressed out to be hateful.

"You'll just have to wait and see princess." I heard his grin in his voice. We were driving for a long time, but then I heard the car breaks. My door opened up beside me and I stepped outside. I smelt the horrible aroma of disgusting and puke-inducing food. My dad took the blindfold off my eyes and all of my family, my Uncle Stu, Aunt Didi, Grandpa, Tommy, Dil, and even the Finsters were there.

"What's all this about?" I asked my parents. My mom smiled and led me into the restaurant. "We're celebrating your healing."

"Healing from what?"

"Your disease, cupcake," My dad told me. "You're eating so much better now and we wanted to celebrate it." I sighed realizing I _**had**_to eat now that I was harboring a parasite.

"Thanks guys." I smiled weakly at the gesture as they took me inside. We sat down and I could feel the looks I was getting. Looks of relief, and looks of pity.

"Angelica," My grandpa started. "Why don't we start out with a milkshake? You used to love em' when you were a sprout." He smiled. _Yeah and now I'm months away from my own_.

"Thanks grandpa, strawberry please." I smiled. Conversation started around the table. Just usless chatter until something caught my ear.

"Oh it's just so upsetting." I heard my Aunt Didi say. "She's such a young girl and already having a baby." I shot up in my seat in full alert.

"What?" I asked urgently.

"Oh you didn't hear? Lillian's pregnant!" She gossiped. I slumped back down into my seat as the waiter brought my milkshake by.

"Actually I did hear about it, but I just didn't know word got out yet." I started to suck down my drink and noticed the look on Kimi's face.

"I don't think Lil _**or**_ her family, and your guys' friends, would appreciate us talking about her like this." She said in a huff.

"Now Kimi," Chaz started. "We're not gossiping, we're just discussing. We're all very worried about Lil." _She's not the only one with big news._

"Angelica, sweetheart what can we order you?" My mom asked.

"Just a giant sandwich with extra mustard, no mayo, double chicken, toasted with butter and a huge pickle on the side." I smiled. The waiter wrote it all down and then took everyone else's order. I felt like a pig for eating that much, but since I'm probably have to gain seventeen pounds in the next week just to sustain my baby's life I have to eat this way. I heard the hair next to me scoot out and the room fell awkwardly quiet.

"Sorry we're late everyone." Howard's voice said behind me. "Busy day."

"Nonsense, glad you could make it Howard, Betty, Lil and Phil." My mom smiled. I know she was thrown off by Lil's pregnancy: like everyone else.

"Hey kiddo, how's it goin'?" Betty asked smiling at me.

"Better…thanks Mrs. Deville." I lightly smiled back. Uncle Stu patted my back and smiled.

"Nice to see you getting healthy again. My big bro's not the best one at being an eating coach. He always grew up like a twig."

"Oh yeah Stu, just because I don't stuff my face I'm too skinny, I should be rotund like you."

"Rotund?!"

"Boys!" My Aunt Didi scolded. My dad and uncle sat down glaring at each other across the table. I looked over and Tommy was sharing a laugh with Dil. Happiness, doesn't that seem abroad?

"So Angelica, you haven't heard from you-know-who, have you?" Kimi asked me. I saw Tommy's expression change fast. Maybe I wasn't the only person at the table feeling far away.

"I'm glad to say I haven't." I admitted whole-heartedly. The thought of Darryl reminded me of what was resting under my stomach flesh. "I'll be right back." I stated going to the restroom. My stomach throbbed and my nerves, stress, and pregnancy symptoms teamed up and then exploded out of me. I threw up everything I had eaten that day. My head was swimming, and I was so relieved afterwards and when I was finished I stepped outside the stall. I looked down and made sure nothing gross was on me, and after I inspected it all I looked up. Betty was standing there with folded arms and a million questions.

"Is this why you've been havin' such a fast recovery?" I could hear the anger she wanted to lash out with, but she was trying to be patient.

"Mrs. Deville I assure you: I'm not feeling well." I told the honest truth!

"Angelica I know you'd be gaining weight if that were true!"

"Mrs. Deville I-"

"Do you know what this would do to your mother?"

"I told you I-"

"And your poor father I just-"

"I'm pregnant Mrs. Deville!" I admitted all-too-loudly. Her jaw dropped and my hands involuntarily flew over my mouth.

"An-Angelica." She whispered. "Are you in Lil one of those pregnancy pacts I've heard about?" She asked getting angry again.

"No." I shook my head and started sobbing. The truth was: Darryl raped me. I couldn't tell her that though!

"Betty? Angelica?" A calm voice asked. We looked over and saw Kira. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked coming to coddle me.

"Yeah, go ahead and tell her princess the secret will be out soon enough." I heard her scoff sarcastically.

"I'm- p-p," I gasped for a breath but couldn't find one. It's like all the air disappeared from the room. "Pregnant."

"You're _**what**_?" I heard a voice ask from the newly opened door. My mother was standing there, and I had never seen more horror on her face.

"Mom, please," I gasped again. "Don't."

"Angelica, Charlotte, maybe you two should go home and discuss this." Kira suggested.

"Good idea Kira." She said with a demon coming out of her mouth. "Angelica go to the car. Right. Now." She demanded pointing out the door. I felt my stomach turn and I started walking out the door. I'm just lucky she wouldn't kill me in public.


	7. Chapter 7

Angelica's POV

The open dining room table felt like a suffocating penitentiary. My daddy wouldn't glance my way with a gun to his head, and my mother's eyes hadn't stopped prodding me since the restaurant. Only one thing was going through my mind: this way truly the worst night of my life. As if I didn't feel guilty enough, my mom's glare looked less forgiving than if I'd been sent to prison earlier tonight. I couldn't help but cry, be it hormones or just a common reaction, but they didn't care. They didn't care at all.

"Angelica," hissed my mother. "This is the most unfathomable disgrace I could have ever conjured in my mind. You've hoarded every ounce of trust I had in you, destroyed it, and made sure there'd never be a trace seen again before the year three thousand ninety five!"

"Mom," I gasped for breath between sobs. "J-just LISTEN TO ME!" I demanded. The desperation and trepidation in my voice must have stricken something in my mother's heart. I couldn't grab the strength to retaliate as fast as I wanted to, but my mother sat in respect to let me have the next word. It took more almost thirty minutes before I could say real words instead of sobbing or stutters. "T-this isn't what you think…" I assured. "I got pregnant with Darryl's baby."

"Well, surprisingly, Angelica: I DID know that!" my mother snapped. "In fact, I knew the second I heard the words leave your mouth who the father was."

I'm sure, but you didn't know he raped me." Those words leaving my mouth had to be the most revolting flavors to touch my tongue. They didn't look like they were too savory to my mother either.

"Drew," my mom's eyes were tightly shut, and her teeth met her bottom lip with a firm chomp. "I will give you every cent in my savings to tell me she's lying."

"I'm calling 911," my father furiously stated without so much of a thought. He as raging like I've never seen! My dad wasn't really the violent or temperamental type, but I didn't really want to stop him.

"M-my baby," my mom blubbered. She hugged me while dying her lawyer. It was a good thing she had him on speed dial, because her image would have been too blurred to see her keys.

"Mom I'm ok…" I lied. This was a fib she wasn't going to buy. She just kept crying and clinging to me like I as the last Smart One diet dessert in a post-apocalypse world.

Lil's POV

"I always knew Angelica was desperate for attention, but why would she go THIS far?" I asked Kimi. She looked at me with a frown, and draped her arm around me.

"I know it's a really weird coincidence that Angelica's pregnant the same time you are, but come on Lil," she comforted. "Even ANGELICA isn't crazy enough for attention to get herself pregnant on purpose."

"Oh really?" my voice crumbled. "Well Angelica was there when I bought my pregnancy test! She had plenty of time to prepare BEFORE she broke up with Darryl!"

"Lil, what happened with Darryl was really bad," Kimi defended. "Nobody could have known what was going to happen."

"Kimi, I'm fourteen years old and pregnant. She's seventeen and pregnant. She is so much better off money wise, and she probably won't even raise it herself! When has she ever suffered a consequence?!"

"Lil, please calm down," Kimi pleaded. "You're like four months pregnant, you really shouldn't be lashing out, ok?"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE LASHING!" I shouted. We both stared back at each other in disappointment. "I'm sorry," I instantly assured.

"Don't be," sighed Kimi. "I know I wouldn't be much calmer if I were you."

"It's just," I sighed. "I don't know what to do with this kid. I don't think I'll be a good mother at _fourteen_."

"Well, you'll be a lot better of a mom than Angelica: no matter how old you are."

"Thanks Kimi," I lightly smiled. "I just hope that I can do it all, then, when he or she is born: they're off to Nigeria."

"Lil, are you seriously going to give your baby up for adoption?" asked my disappointed friend.

"Kimi, if you were in my position, would YOU keep it?"

"I have to say: ASOLUTELY!" her voice scolded me.

"It's not like I'm getting an abortion or something!" I defended.

"Well you're making your baby go off with a total stranger and suffer its entire life wondering why its mother didn't love it: that's worse!" she grunted.

"K-Kimi, my baby is a stranger," I tried to explain. "I'd be a stranger if I raised her, and as she grew I'd become her mother. The person who adopts her will be the one that makes the transformation, ok?"

"What did your mom say about it?" The room went silent, and Kimi's crossed arms flung apart and clamped into fists.

"Call me in the morning," was the last demand she had as she stormed out of my room. I feel like my support army is dwindling down to nothing. My parents and my brother are the only ones I trust, and I feel their resentment towards me. It makes me absolutely sick.

Tommy's POV

"How could she be so stupid?!"

"Tommy Pickles!" my mother scolded. "There is absolutely no need for that kind of negativity. Babies are…well they're a precious gift."

"You have to say that," I argued. "Your whole life is all about kids because of your stupid degree."

"Tommy, this is going to be a very trivial time in Angelica's life, and she's going to need a LOT of support," my mom explained. "From her family, especially, she needs to know we care."

"She's probably just going to abort it," I scoffed. "Why would she even touch Darryl after what he did to her?!" my voice growled.

"Tommy I don't know what Angelica's ideas behind the situation are, but we can the ones to make sure she DOESN'T have an abortion," she suggested.

"Mom, Angelica won't raise a baby," I bluntly said. "The kid's better off anyway: between an abuser and a wicked witch."

"Thomas Pickles!" she scolded once more. "I don't want to hear one more negative accusation or put down toward your cousin!"

"Whatever mom," I said, shaking with anger. "I really don't want to help out someone who's never cared about me a day in my life."

"Tommy, the emotional turmoil that comes with teenage pregnancy can even be deadly," my mom warned. Guilt tripping must be a prerequisite to that child development degree. "All the books I've read about teenage mothers all say the negative statistics are decreased drastically by the girls who are supported."

"She has Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Drew," I reminded.

"Who will be there for them?" she asked. We were quiet, and stared at each other for a while.

"I guess I can help them out, but I'm not talking to Angelica. I practically put my life on the line for Angelica with Darryl."

"Tommy, please go to bed," my mom begged. "You'll feel a lot better tomorrow: I promise."

"You can't fix everything in the world mom, and Angelica's not your kid," I sighed.

"To bed," she demanded. I stormed up to my room like a raging tornado. There's no way I support Angelica's pregnancy. No way at all.

Angelica's POV

"Angelica Pickles," called the nurse. My mom's iron clasped grip on my hand hurt worse than the headache I had: of which was killer.

"Angelica, honey, remember," she started nervously. "Mommy's here and she loves you so very much: alright?"

"Mom, please," I blushed. My doctor is meeting me for my very first ultrasound and "prenatal checkup." I honestly don't know what to expect, but hey: at least mom's here.

"They're just going to check and make sure your baby's growing right. They're making sure your baby is healthy and there are no complications or threats. Understand, Angelica?"

"Yes, mom, I understand," I sighed. This was the last way I wanted to spend my Saturday morning. A Saturday! I could be swimming, or sun bathing, or even be out eating ice cream! Now that I'm pregnant I can eat ice cream, and it's the most glorious experience in the world. I just can't shake the thought of weight gain…but after I drop this kid: this weight is history.

After the personal examination, mom and I talk about this baby inside me. I can't get an abortion because I'm four months along and my mom said it was out of the question because of all the risks and whatnot. I also can't give it up for adoption because I don't want some freaks raising my kid.

"Angelica, she's going to have everything she needs, but she is going to be your responsibility. You have to prepare yourself to be a mother, because it's a lot harder than you think," my mom warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I scoffed. "Feed it, change it, and listen to it scream: big whoop." I tapped my fingers on the passenger door, staring out the window.

"When she's sick at three in the morning, when she's wet at three forty five, when she's screaming just because she can at four thirty, and all the minutes in between-"

"Mom," I fought. "Stop talking! This baby isn't going to be a devil child, ok? It's just a stupid little baby, so can we please drop the subject?" I asked. She was really mad now, but I kept my head turned. Sometimes she just doesn't understand that I want to live my life my own way.


End file.
